Fireheart's True Desire
by Kygoski Skyblue
Summary: Fireheart has grown feelings for his best friend Graystripe, but would he be able to tell him? Timeline is in the First ARc of the Warriors novel series


_**Fireheart's True Desire**_

_Hello readers! This is my first real fanfic, so please excuse the n00b mistakes, (though, I don't think you'll find too many.) I am a HUGE fan of the Warrior series, and felt like writing something about it. R&R! (this is set in the arc of the first series of novels). As usual, I have to give a slight warning about the content since this this is T rated._

_**WARNING!!: **__ This fanfic contains matters that may not be suitable to some. Being that this is a Yaoi story, if you are uncomfortable with it, then I suggest you do not read this story. Everyone else, Enjoy!!_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Fireheart was in the forest, hunting_ fresh-kill to return back to camp. He spotted a mouse near a great Sycamore tree, and immediately crouched into his hunting position. He stalked his prey, and soon leaped, killing it in one swift swipe of his paw. He silently thanked StarClan for the life of this mouse as he carried it off of camp. He approached ThunderClan Camp, lowering himself under the bramble to enter it. When he entered, he was immediately pounced by another cat.

"_Tigerclaw!" _He thought bitterly as he tried to attack his opponent. Fireheart spun around, and pinned his attacker to the ground. Fireheart looked at him questionably.

"Graystripe?" Fireheart called as he got off of him. Graystripe shook the dust from his pelt.

"Hey Fireheart! I was just about to go hunting, but I see you already beat me to it." Graystripe explained. Fireheart's fur started to lie down as he calmed down.

"I thought you were Tigerclaw for a second there!" Fireheart mewed, Graystripe chuckled.

"Come on Fireheart, Tigerclaw isn't up to anything, you're just being overly cautious. You need to relax." Graystripe mewed, giving his friend a comforting lick across his ear. Fireheart giggled a little. He always felt safe and comfortable around Graystripe. Ever since Ravenpaw ran away from ThunderClan, Graystripe has become more than a friend to Fireheart.

"_I'm surprised he's been able to get over Sliverstream this quickly." _Fireheart thought

"Well, since the fresh-kill pile is well stocked, I'm gonna make my way back to my den..." Graystripe yawned as he made his way to the warriors den. The sun was starting to set. Fireheart picked up his mouse, and looked in Graystripe's direction. He looked in amazement. He never noticed how strong Graystripe looked. His glossy pelt only complimented his strong legs, and finely tuned body frame. Fireheart wasn't sure of himself, but felt somewhat attracted to Graystripe. Fireheart shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of these thoughts.

"_I shouldn't be having these feelings. Graystripe's my best friend. But then again..." _He looked back, but Graystripe was already gone. _"I'll try and sort this out later..."_ He thought as he layed his fresh-kill down, and returned to his den. He was feeling a little awkward that him and Graystripe was sharing a den. He tried not to think about it as much as he layed down next to his greatest friend.

_Dream Sequence:_

Fireheart was in ThunderClan camp, but not a sound came from anywhere. He was a little concerned, so he went out to the open area to investigate.

"Hello?" His voice rang, but no answer. _"Everyone must still be sleeping." _He checked all the dens, but no one was there. _"Wow...this is weird..."_

He then heard the screams oh cats echoing in the woods. Fireheart dashed off to see what the trouble was. When he arrived to the scene, his eyes grew wide with shock. _"No...No this can't be happening..." _He whispered to himself. He looked around him. Multiple ThunderClan cats were dead, and some severely injured. He padded closer to the battlefield, senses sill on alert. He then looked off to the side, and noticed a gray furred tom, bleeding severely from his side.

"_GRAYSTIPE!!" _Fireheart thought as he raced over to his friend.

"_Graystripe...please answer me..." _Graystripe's eyes started to flutter open.

"Fire...Fireheart...is that you?" He groaned in pain. Fireheart started to shed tears. He never seen Graystripe in this much pain. He started to lick his wound, trying to stop it.

"Yes Graystripe, it's me.." Fireheart mewed. "Please Graystripe...don't leave me for StarClan...I could bear to lose you." Graystripe's eyes began to open a little wider.

"Fireheart.." He began. "I couldn't leave you for StarClan if I tried..." Fireheart was surprised at his emotion towards him. Never before has he seen Graystripe so passionate. Fireheart got closer to him, meeting him in his now dark, amber eyes.

"Graystripe...I love you..." Fireheart began to lick his face. He expected an answer from Graystripe, but no reply.

"Graystripe?" He called, but still no reply. He then noticed his eyes were closed.

"_No...No he can't be dead..."_ Fireheart layed there and cried over the lost of his greatest friend.

_End of Dream Sequence:_

"Fireheart?" a voice rang out. "Hello?". Fireheart then awoke with a gasp of horror. The moon was still out, illuminating the dark night sky. He looked beside him as saw a gray figure in front of him. Fireheart immediately recognized the figure, and pounced it.

"Oh Graystripe, thank StarClan you're alive!!" Fireheart exclaimed, licking Graystripe's face. Graystripe laughed a little at his friend.

"Of course im alive, why wouldn't I be?" Graystripe returned a lick across Fireheart's face as he got up from the ground. Fireheart looked deeply into Graystripe's amber eyes. Graystripe hadn't noticed, and layed in his den.

"So...did you have a bad dream or something?" He asked.

"Yeah...it was horrible..." Fireheart replied. He layed next to Graystripe, and began telling him what happened.

"Wow...that sounds horrible." Graystripe commented. Fireheart felt butterflies in his stomach as he told him of the last part of his dream. He summoned up all of his courage as he finished.

"Graystripe...what do you think of me?" He asked.

"Well, I think you're a really kind-hearted tom, that--" He was cut of by a lick across his muzzle from Fireheart.

"I mean, what do you think of me...as being your mate?" Fireheart felt himself blush as he said this. He closed his eyes, and turned his head down as he expected a growl of resentment from Graystripe, but only felt his flank brush against his side. He looked up at him, Graystripe simply smiled.

"I think that you would make a great mate for me Fireheart." Graystripe mewed. Fireheart's eyes grew bright, and pounced Graystripe to the ground once more.

"I love you Graystripe..." He declared, kissing him deeply. Graystripe returned it.

"I love you too...Fireheart..." Graystripe replied, turning Fireheart over so that they were laying next to each other. They both looked into each other's eyes.

"Never leave me Graystripe..."Fireheart mewed, nuzzling Graystripe's muzzle.

"Never I will...not even StarClan themselves can separated us..." Hr replied. They both looked up into the night sky, gazing at the stars. They were close together, their tails overlapping each other.

"I wonder what our future will bring." Fireheart mewed. Graystripe simply answered,

"I'm not sure, but if includes you in it, I don't care at all." As they fell fast asleep, they both knew that they where just right for each other.

Well, there's my first Warriors fanfic! I like the way it came out, but I figured the ending could use a little work. I'll probably make more Warrior fanfics if people seem to like this one. Well, I would love to know what you guys think of this, so plz review 


End file.
